


Fem-slash One Shots

by RebelPlayzGaming



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Fairy Tail, Friends (TV), Frozen (2013), Heathers (1988), Liv and Maddie, Mean Girls (2004), Miraculous Ladybug, Riverdale (TV 2017), Victorious (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Love, Multi, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelPlayzGaming/pseuds/RebelPlayzGaming





	Fem-slash One Shots

Hey! Down below is a list of the ships that I will be writing about! More ships will possibly be entered into the list after a while, and I will not take requests for the ships. There will be incest between sisters and twins in some chapters, if you don't like it, then don't read it. Simple XD. The ships will not be in order from the list, but every ship on the list will eventually be written. The chapters with smut will be in the notes part of the chapter, hope you guys enjoy! ; )

1) Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet (ErLu)

2) Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer (Chansaw)

3) Heather Duke/Heather McNamara (McDuke)

4) Poly!Heathers + Veronica (Chandlemayeruke?😅)

5) Jade West/Tori Vega (Jori)

6) Liv Rooney/Maddie Rooney (Maddiv? Liddie? XD)

7) Evie/Mal (Mevie)

8) Anna/Elsa (Elsanna)

9) Regina George/Cady Heron (Cagina)

10) Chloe Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Cholenette)

11) Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge (Beronica)

12) Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz (Choni)

13) Monica Geller/Rachel Green


End file.
